


Pawsitively Not True!

by FaeTeaCups



Series: Supernatural Aus [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Please Read Author Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTeaCups/pseuds/FaeTeaCups
Summary: Lance thinks that Shiro is cheating on him and he'll get to the bottom of it!Only, Lance finds out more than he actually bargained for.Like werewolves, that was apparently a thing.





	Pawsitively Not True!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, as usual, I'm going to say sorry for the shaky writing. 
> 
> But, with the more one-shots I write. I can get more of a hang on writing once again. Once I do a good amount of one-shots I'll start making full-length stories! I even got a few in development and I'm really excited for them! 
> 
> Anyway, please note that this is a shance story. All the characters are age up and into their adult lives. If this displeases you in any way STOP! And do not read the story. 8D
> 
> If you have any question for me or want to talk about aus you can do so here: 
> 
> Tumblr: FaeTeaCups  
> Twitter: FaeTeaCups

So Lance loved his boyfriend.

Shiro was literally one of the best things that have ever happened in his life.

But, their relationship was still very new and there were some things they still didn’t do around each other. For instance, Lance refused to fart in Shiro’s presence. Often excusing himself to go to the bathroom to do so and then proceeding to air out said bathroom.

They’ve only been dating for four months and Lance didn’t want to ruin it with his deadly gas. Hunk one time almost fainted after Lance came home eating Taco Bell for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Lance also hasn’t told Shiro about a few bad habits that he sometimes had. One of them being severely insecure about everything and the other one being his weird love for Wendys.

And yes, Lance knew that saying love was rather strong even though they’ve been only dating for four months. To give some credit, he only started thinking it last week when the man came over at two in the morning to help his drunk butt.

Not only soothing him as he puked his guts out in the toilet. But, also cleaning up the mess and getting him special medicine that soothed his aching stomach. Lance was grateful Shiro didn’t attempt to make him anything since the man literally can’t cook to save his life.

Honestly, Lance and the others theorized that anyone could weaponize the concoctions that Shiro brings out. Something that had a little truth to it as Keith was sent to the hospital for four days after he tried to make the other soup.

Keith still flinches whenever they passed by the canned soup aisle in the stores.

So Lance knew that in the beginning there will be a few secrets.

But, Lance was starting to worry if Shiro’s secret could be a huge negative in their relationship.

“You can’t?” Lance asked, a little crestfallen as Shiro gave him an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry Lance, but I have too many business calls around this time. I promise you that I’ll call you when I’m finished with my work.” Shiro promised, gently pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead.

The action was always so sweet for Lance and almost always he would feel his heart skip a beat. Sadly, this was the first time Lance felt a small twist in his stomach as he gave Shiro a small grin back. Squeezing his hands as he reached up to press a kiss to the other’s lips.

Humming in delight when the other kissed back for a bit before completely smothering him in a tight hug. Making Lance squeal with laughter when the other attacked his neck with kisses and raspberries.

“Shiro! Oh my gosh! Shiro!” Lance laughed, getting Shiro to give a toothy grin before pressing his forehead against his own.

“I promise you. It’s only a few days.” Shiro spoke, getting Lance to nod as the other slowly broke away from him.

Lance watched Shiro leave through the front door before walking over to his apartment windows. Looking down and waiting until he saw the familiar figure making his way to the parking lot. Those beautiful dark eyes looking up at him before a beaming smile was formed.

It was infectious in nature and Lance gave a happy wave as he watched his boyfriend get into his car. Driving away to his home on the outskirts of the city and into the more country areas outside. As soon as Lance couldn’t see him anymore he bolted to his phone.

Grabbing a hold of his phone as he quickly made a phone call.

“Hello?”

“The plan is a go,” Lance whispered, running around his apartment to get all the necessary things ready.

“Oh! Do you need me to drive you? Like a getaway car?”

“Hunk, I have to do this solo,” Lance explained, but also well aware that Hunk wasn’t subtle. His gentle friend often freaked himself out and would panic instantly over the littlest things. The mission he was on needed stealth.

“Okay, just… be careful? I know the rumors have been worrying you. But, I’m really worried about you man.” Hunk sighed, letting Lance flinch as he mentioned the rumors.

Lance had met Shiro during a workplace party. Allura, his very beautiful boss, had actually introduced him to Lance and he couldn’t help falling for the shy one-armed man. Everything in the first month was wonderful until Shiro said he needed a few days off in order to work on a few important business calls.

Which wasn’t unusual for Lance since he knew that Shiro worked as both a writer and wildlife ranger. In fact, he was a well-known writer who’s made a few books that majored in the fantasy realm. Shiro was also the co-owner of a Wolf Sanctuary.

The other being Keith, though Lance can understand how Shiro was the main figurehead in business meetings. Keith had come off as a very lone wolf vibe and would actually verbally growl at him a few times.

It was really weird, but eventually the two became the best of friends. Even going as far as having gaming nights at his house. Lance was glad Shiro didn’t mind. In fact, he seemed to encourage it and was extremely happy for their bonding.

But, then the rumors started.

Lance heard a few Veterinary Nurses speaking in the corner about Shiro and him. Both of the woman jealous of being a relationship with the man. Lance wouldn’t have minded if it weren’t for what they said.

“Doesn’t matter. Remember his last relationship with Allura? He always took his ‘business’ calls at a certain time of each month.”

“Yeah! I’m not surprised the two are no longer dating anymore. Never would have pegged the man to be a cheater.”

“You know what they say. Never judge a book by their cover.”

Lance had tried to not overthink it. In fact, he tried to forget about the conversation and just pushed it away as jealous coworkers. That was until Hunk came to him about the rumors.

After that, it was a spiral downhill and soon his insecurities reared its ugly head. Lance didn’t like to admit it, but he wasn’t in a very good relationship before Shiro. It ended with Lance taking the other to court after she tried to steal his money and all of his things.

The worst part was that every month Shiro would say the same thing.

A pattern that was obvious as soon as you looked.

So Lance decided that enough was enough and he would see for himself. He would sneak to Shiro’s house, which he’s only been to a handful of times, and see if the other was cheating. If he wasn’t, that was a good thing and Lance would apologize for sneaking around.

Also be a bonus if Shiro also wasn’t a murderer.

Thank you Hunk for placing that idea.

“If he is, then it will be over,” Lance mumbled, getting everything ready for his attack tomorrow. Lance obviously wouldn’t go right as Shiro got home. He would wait on the full moon to have a little light when he sneaked around.

“If he did I’ll beat him up. You know I would.” Hunk explained, making Lance chuckle at the memory of him and Shay holding the other down from beating up his ex and her boyfriend. Even Rax had to be calm as the court dealing were over.

“I know and I thank you for that. Though, it will be awkward with Keith.” Lance mused, making Hunk snort.

“Bro, even I admit that Keith has a bond with you. I think he’ll be on your side.” Hunk explained, making Lance grin.

“Okay! Operation: Figure out Shiro is a go!”

“Nice! Also, did you want to come over? Shay is making strew.”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

 

‘Okay, why did I think that parking so far was a good idea?’ Lance mused, grumbling as he tripped over a few tree routes as he headed towards Shiro’s home.

‘Also, does he have to live in such a remote place? Quiznak, I hope Hunk wasn’t right about his murderer theory.’ Lance grimaced.

All around him Lance could only see the dark forest and thick shadows. Even with how bright the full moon was above Lance was still struggling to head towards the house. He was actually glad that he didn’t bring Hunk along as he was barely keeping silent as he made his trip.

‘Finally.’ Lance sighed, seeing the massive home in site.

His heart clenched when he noticed two other cars in the driveway. Two cars that he couldn’t recognize and that obviously belonged to someone. Someone that was most likely inside the brightened home.

‘It can’t be true.’ Lance thought, tears threatening to spill as he silently made his way to the side of the home. He looked into the mudroom area and felt the tears finally slide down his cheeks as he noticed a few articles of clothing in a neat pile on the table.

One of the piles having a very bright red bra sitting on top.

Lance felt rage bubble in his chest and he marched towards the front of his door. His mind muddled as he threw open the door and marched inside. Knowing that confrontation probably wasn’t the best idea, but not standing for any more emotional pain of Shiro cheating on him via orgy.

Hearing some movement in the living room Lance headed straight for it.

“HOW COULD YOU SHIRO! I LOVED YOU! I TRU-….” Lance shouted, but the words falling flat on his tongue as he stared at the scene before him.

“Oh… well then.” Lance wheezed, staring at the several pairs of eyes looking at him.

Lance thought he was going to bust his boyfriend cheating.

Instead, he walked into a room filled with massive wolves.

Massive wolves, with massive teeth and massive claws that looked at him with their bright eyes. In fact, Lance would like to state right there that their eyes almost seem like they were glowing. Also, these wolves were bigger than his car.

So there was that.

There were also six wolves in total.

“Lance?” spoke such a familiar voice that Lance thought he was going to see Shiro standing right there with an expression of shock.

Only for his blue eyes land on a massive white wolf looking at him with shocked gray eyes. Gray eyes that Lance knew very well as he adored looking into them as seeing the adoration and affection that usually stared back at him.

Which these eyes did.

But, they were in a wolf’s body. Those eyes that belonged to his boyfriend were currently in a wolf’s body and using his boyfriend’s voice to speak. Something that should be impossible, but then again so are wolves a size that dwarfed his blue care.

“…. Huh.” Lance mused as he looked at the other starlight white wolf, the two black wolves, and the two browns.

“Nope,” Lance spoke, turning around in order to bolt out of the house. But, the wolf with Shiro’s voice seemed to know his reaction would be and he quickly blocked his exit.

“Lance! Wait! Let me explain!” the wolf spoke, making Lance screech as he bolted towards the next escape route.

“NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! SO MUCH NOPE!” Lance shouted, bolting up the stairs and getting one of the black wolves to chase after him. But, Lance was a smart cookie and as soon as he got to the top. He ripped the rug that Shiro had place decorating the hallway in order for it to fall on the black wolf.

The wolf gave out a string of curses with a voice that was also very familiar. It actually sounded a lot like Keith and when Lance caught a flash of his violet eyes. He shivered as those eyes belonged to his friend Keith and Shiro’s little brother.

He was either going insane or going insane.

Honestly, he’s been a little stressed for a couple of weeks with the whole thinking his boyfriend that he loved was cheating on him. So his mind might be supplying the voices to the wolves that were currently trying to run up the stairs to him.

“AAAHHHHH!!!” Lance screamed as he bolted down Shiro’s massive hallways. Trying to figure out a way to get out of the house and onto the road in order to get to his car. Drive all the way home, call Hunk, and order Chinese in order to forget everything that was happening.

Of course, the wolves behind him had different plans.

Now, here’s the thing about Shiro’s obnoxiously large house that supposedly only housed himself. It was huge with being a three-level home and having two ways to get to the upper levels. So when Lance turned the corner he saw one of the brown wolves barreling towards him.

“OH QUIZNAK IT’S LIKE A HORROR MOVIE!” Lance shouted, bolting into the nearest room and slamming the door shut. Locking the doorknob and quickly moving things in front of it in order to block the entrance.

“Lance! Please come out! We’ll explain everything!” another familiar voice spoke. One that reminded Lance of his boss Allura.

Okay, maybe this was a sign that he was stressed out at work?

Which was actually true since Susan keeps on pawning off her work to him.

“Wait, Susan is doing what?”

Did he think that out loud?

“I’m going insane. That’s it! I am literally going insane!” Lance informed, huffing as he pushed a heavy couch to the already large pile of stuff in front of the door. Looking around the small guest room and noticing the bed.

‘It worked in the movies.’ Lance mused, yelping when a loud bang was heard on the door and the entire framed moaned at the impact. The impact of something that was probably very heavy and ran on four legs.

Lance quickly ripped the comforter off in order to get to the sheets on the bed. Grabbing them quickly before he started making a makeshift rope with them. Sometimes Lance was so smart that he surprised himself with his obvious genius in getting him out of dangerous situations.

“Lance, please! This is all a misunderstanding!” the Shiro impersonator informed.

“Yeah, there is! I came here to find out if Shiro was cheating on me or not! This is not what I imagined to find!” Lance shouted, getting a pause on the other end of the door.

“Wait, Shiro are you cheating on Lance!” Keith impersonator snarled, making the Shiro impersonator immediately plead for himself.

“NO! NO! Lance! I would never cheat on you! Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know Shiro! Why do you have suspicious business calls once a month! You and Allura broke up over this!” Lance informed, securing the sheets around the bedpost before he began tying the sheets together.

“Sweet Corn, Shiro did you really use that excuse?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

“What! Lance, I can assure you Shiro and I have never had any form of relationship such as that!” Allura impersonator asked, while he could have sworn he heard a few snickers from outside the door.

“Ha! Like I believe my stressed induced mind’s hallucinations!” Lance scoffed, popping off the screen to the window with a loud pop and bang before throwing the rope outside.

“… Lance, what was that?”

“My genius working to my advantage.”

“LANCE YOU ARE NOT.”

“Not, what? Keith, what is Lance doing?”

“LANCE! THAT IS ONLY IN MOVIES! OH M- SHIRO GET OUTSIDE QUICK!”

“Lance, don’t you dare do what I think you’re doing!”

“I’m doing it!” Lance shouted, making his way out of the window and down the side of the home. Which was seriously terrifying and cool at the same time. But, Lance could hear the crack of the wooden bed frame and Lance gulped as he heard a loud crack before he was free falling down.

‘Huh, so this was a bad idea. The more you know.’ Lance mused, feeling fear gripe his heart as he didn’t dare turn to see the ground coming faster. Even if it was the second story, it would still be painful and he could possibly die.

If not die then be horrendously injured that could cause permanent injuries for years to come.

Lance really needed to stop watching Rescue: 911 with his mother.

With his eyes closed, Lance braced for the burst of agonizing pain of a cold and hard ground. But, instead of cold, he was welcomed with warmth and instead of the ground he felt fur. Blinking in surprise Lance opened his eyes to see that he was on top of two wolves.

One was a small brown wolf and the other a black wolf. The two looking at him with relief and amusement as they gently lowered him to the ground.

“… Holy Crow, werewolves are real?” Lance mumbled, getting the black wolf to nod as they slowly laid down in front of Lance.

“Yup! Lots of the supernatural community is real. Also, I’m Pidge and this here is Keith’s mom! The other brown wolf is my brother Matt.” The small brown wolf informed. By small, Lance meant by the others wolves for the beast in front of him was still much larger and taller than he was.

“I am Krolia. I thank you for taking care of both Shiro and Keith.” the beautiful wolf informed. Huffing in what Lance guessed was laughter as the front door burst open with more wolves. All getting stuck at the door and whining at each other before wiggling through.

Lance couldn’t even get a word out as a massive white wolf covered him. Making Lance have a mouth full of fur as the large werewolf cuddled him into the ground. It was actually really adorable to see through the mass of fur and pure muscle at the wagging tail that whipped around behind Shiro.

Slapping Keith and the bigger brown wolf in the face with a squawk as they tried to get closer. Actually, Lance was laughing at this point no matter the constant cough and spitting he had to do to get the fur out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you think I was cheating on you! Never! I would never. I love you! I love you!” Shiro whined, completely flopping onto the human. Lance huffed at the amount of weight on his body but didn’t complain as he carded his fingers through the soft fur.

“Well, I’m relieved that you didn’t cheat on me by orgy nor are you a murderer who lives in the woods,” Lance mumbled, his eyes getting a little watery at the relief of this.

Mind you, Lance will probably freak out about Shiro being a werewolf at some point. But, it was not at this point for he was relieved to know his boyfriend really did love him.

“Wait, what made you think that?!” Keith yowled, making Lance think about the one article of clothing that brought him to the conclusion.

“I saw a pile of clothes and one of them had a red bra plainly in site,” Lance informed, making all eyes fall on Krolia. The wolf just blinked a bit before shrugging it off and yawn as she looked away from her obviously embarrassed pack.

“MOM! OH, MY GOD!” Keith howled, making Krolia roll her eyes.

“Wait, I saw your mom’s bra? OH, WORM!” Lance screamed, placing his hands over his eyes and Shiro to give out a heavy sigh. Allura just shook her head and proceeded to go back inside. Followed by the two siblings who snickered their way into the home right behind Allura.

Krolia seeing this also got up and herded her son back. Huffing at her son’s embarrassed whines and howls as she shoved him back inside. Leaving the two lovers in the light of the moon as they continued to lay on the ground.

“I’m sorry.” Lance mumbled, getting Shiro to blink in surprise as he raised himself up to look down at Lance. It was very weird for Lance to see his boyfriend’s wolf face looking down at him, but Lance slowly learned he wasn’t minding as much as he slowly got up from his laying position.

Sitting up as he hung his head in shame.

“I’m sorry for not trusting you and believing the stupid rumors about you. I’m also sorry for probably doing some damages to your home and sneaking around.” Lance mumbled, looking away with a trembling lip as he felt so horrible for doing everything.

“No! No! I should be sorry! I should have told you sooner! I should have realized you were feeling insecure. I should have done more.” Shiro informed, making Lance shake his head. He was about to say something when a voice shouted from the home.

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE MOON! YOUR BOTH MADE MISTAKES! JUST FORGIVE EACH OTHER ALREADY!”

“Pidge! This is a private time!”

“But, they’re taking so long and Lance has human hands that he makes us barbecue with.”

“Huh, you’re right… JUST FORGIVE EACH OTHER ALREADY!”

“Your pack is interesting.” Lance laughed, smashing his face into the soft fur and humming in delight at how silky it felt against his skin. Shiro could only laugh as he surrounded Lance in his massive form. The two holding each other under the watchful light of the moon.

“I love you, Shiro.” 

“I love you too Lance.”

“AND I LOVE BARBECUE!”

“DAMN IT PIDGE!”

* * *

 

“Lance?”

“Hey, Babe,” Lance mumbled, still sleepy as he woke from his slumber. Looking towards the window and groaning at the early morning light.

“Shiro, it’s early.” Lance groaned, pulling the heavy comforter onto his body closer. Getting Shiro to chuckle as he snuggled under the sheets. His warm body pressing against Lance so perfectly that he couldn’t help wiggle a little closer with happy chuckles.

“I know, the pack wanted to do some hunting. We just got back.” Shiro informed, nuzzling Lance’s neck and giving it a few kisses. Suckling the massive hickies that were already there before he gave a small kiss to Lance’s forehead.

Lance grinned at the action and turned around in order to kiss Shiro on the lips. The other kissing back earnestly and letting out a few happy moans. A bang from the middle of the floor made Shiro stop and Lance snorted as the man started blushing a bright red.

“Come on babe, let’s sleep some more. In the morning, I’ll let you have a treat in the showers.” Lance teased, bursting into laughter when Shiro nuzzled into his neck and proceeded to close his eyes.

Below them, Lance could hear the groans of several figures in the house. But, Lance didn’t care as he wrapped up in the arms of his loving and loyal boyfriend. Sure, they still had a long way to go for Lance still has his insecurities and Shiro had problems with communication. 

But, they were working on it and Lance couldn’t be happier. Especially after Shiro gave him the key to his house on their seventh month anniversary.

With a smile, Lance turned around in order to burrow into his boyfriend’s chest. Cuddling into the warmth of his skin as he closed his eyes for blissful sleep. That was until a stray thought wiggled into his mind that shocked him to his core.

“…. OH QUIZNAK!” Lance screeched, bursting from the bed and surprising Shiro upright as well.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, frantically looking over Lance as the man stared out the window in disbelief.

“Shiro… does this make me a furry?”

 


End file.
